Anything Goes
by Caliente
Summary: one-shot powerless AU –– Rogue and Remy at their senior Grad Night, effectively their last night with their class. They thought they hated each other but will their goodbye spark something more? Only one thing for sure: anything goes.


Author's Note: This is a powerless AU. Rogue goes by the name Anna Raven (like in the XXM Comics) and Gambit is, of course, Remy LeBeau. Gambit's eyes are dark brown instead of his trademark demon eyes but Rogue still has her white stripes. They're high school seniors at Westchester High School, creative name huh? The two are at their Grad Night, which is their last school event. This is a Romy but it is (I hope) somewhat original. This is a one shot, but I'm already working on a sequel. Hope all you readers enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the house I live in. Especially not the X-Men created by Marvel Comics.

Rating: R for implied sex and swearing

'thinking' – not in accents

"talking" – with usual accents

_foreign languages_ (translations)/_answering machine/__written words_

**Anything Goes**

by, Caliente

Remy LeBeau grinned flirtatiously at the girls he was entertaining. 'Ah, the airhead club,' he thought cockily. 'So easy to charm.' He flashed them another grin as he felt his stomach rumble. "'Scuse me, _filles_ (girls). De refreshment table is calling my name."

He walked away from the tittering girls with a smug grin. He approached the table, seeing the back of an unfamiliar brunette bending over to get something. 'Nice ass,' he silently complimented the girl. When he reached the girl, he noticed the two white stripes falling over her face. Recognizing the girl he smirked as he knew what he had to do. He pinched her butt.

Anna Raven was leaning over the table, inspecting the pizza, when she suddenly felt a pressure on her buttocks. She immediately jumped up and spun around. Noticing the smug auburn haired boy standing innocently in front of her, she glared ferociously. Then she rolled her eyes and pinched his butt back.

Normally Remy LeBeau was the definition of calm. He had expected Anna to tell him off or slap him or something. Her reaction was completely unexpected and his jaw dropped. "Wha- Wha-" he took a deep breath and swallowed. "What was dat, _chere (dear)?" he asked, still in mild shock. Sure he had a way with the ladies, but this girl was normally cold and cruel. And the two definitely didn't get along. In all honestly, when he had pinched her, he had done it just to piss her off. Get a rise out of her as always._

Anna just rolled her eyes at his surprise, silently complimenting herself on making the charmer stutter. She turned around and walked away, offering a final comment to the boy, "Hey, it's our last night together as a class. Anythin' goes." The Mississippi native smirked. "An' don't call me "_chere_", sugah. Ah ain't nobody's "dear"."

Remy watched her go and thought about her words. 'Anything goes, eh? I'll have to remember that.' Just then Emma attached herself to Remy and he allowed himself to be dragged off for a dance.

Anna laughed as she joked with some friends. She was actually enjoying herself, letting herself go. She wasn't paying attention as she walked. Suddenly she hit a wall. Correction, Remy LeBeau. Unfortunately for her, surrounded by his little fan club. "Anna Raven," he announced as the girls giggled mindlessly as if her name was some kind of joke.

"Remy LeBeau," she replied, seemingly unperturbed and bored. In reality she hated it. Her name. It was stupid how the little things got to her but luckily she was able to keep her mask up. No need for anybody to see the pain and annoyance that he caused her. But Remy did detect the slight shift in her stormy green eyes.

Remy muttered something to his fan club and they sauntered away. He gave her a full once over. He had always known she was pretty, she obviously had curves in all the right places, but something seemed different this time. Suddenly it hit him. Lack of clothing. Sure she loved to show her cleavage off, but this was the first time he had ever seen her wear so little. She had on a backless black halter top with a VERY low neckline that also exposed her midriff along with a pair of skin tight bootleg low rise jeans that were slung so low on her hips that her lacy black thong was visible in the back when she bent over. Add her long strait flowing hair, some black healed sandals, black beaded bracelets, silver rings, and large silver hoop earrings, and what do you get? A total knockout. He could finally fully admire her voluptuous breasts and butt, long lean legs, and slender waist. He just continued to rake his eyes over her body.

Anna was fed up with his leering gaze and angrily crossed her arms, tapping her foot. She snapped her fingers in his face and said, "Excuse me? Ah'm up here."

Remy met her gaze before letting his eyes roam her body once more. He let out a long, low whistle. "_Chere_. Where you been hiding yo'self?" He didn't remember ever finding her hot, but now… Let's just say that he was having some X-Rated thoughts about her.

"Why? See somethin' ya like?" she asked with a flirtatious smirk. Again with a shocking response. But he remembered her earlier words 'Anything goes'.

"_Oui_ (Yes)," he answered honestly, with a slightly predatory grin.

"Ya must be drunk," Anna stated bluntly. "That's the only way to explain yer behavior."

"Funny, dat's 'xactly what I was t'inking 'bout you," he shot back.

Anna fought the urge to roll her eyes at his response. She smirked and decided to turn the tables on him. She slowly moved her gaze up and down his body, taking in everything about him. She noticed the tight muscles under his white wife beater could just make out his tight butt under his slightly baggy jeans. Add that to his longish auburn hair that was slightly disheveled, black combat boots, black sunglasses, and a tan trench coat that he had discarded in the warm room, and what do you get? A totally hot badass. She grinned allowed her eyes to return to his face, admiring his angular features. His sunglasses had slid down his nose, exposing his deep brown eyes and for a moment they were locked in each other's gaze.

Remy smirked at her actions and mimicked her words before. "See somt'ing you like, _chere?" he asked in a cocky tone._

"Ah don't know," Anna responded with a pensive expression. He shot her a mock hurt look and she laughed. "Just kiddin', sugah." That's when Anna noticed that she was receiving several dirty looks. "Ah think yer fan club is gettin' lonely."

Remy frowned slightly. They had actually been getting along for once, not like their normal interactions where he acted like a pig to piss her off and she stormed away. He didn't want to go with the airhead brigade; he wanted to continue talking with the intelligent beauty he had just discovered. "Trying t' get rid of me, _p'tite_ (little one)?" he joked, trying to change the subject.

"Funny," she remarked idly. "Normally Ah don't have ta try ta get rid of ya."

"_Non (No), you're de one dat normally storms away," he defended._

"Oh, an' ya don't give me any reason ta go," she scoffed at him. She sighed, and then smiled. "But no worries. Tonight Ah'm lettin' everythin' go. Even my animosity towards you."

"Gee, thanks, _chere_. Y'really know how to make a guy feel special," he stated dryly.

"Well Ah try," she replied, not missing a beat. "Ya know it's my goal in life ta make ya feel special."

Remy rolled his eyes at her and prepared to retort, but he heard a slow song start on the dance floor. "Well, would you honor me with a dance, _mon ange (my angel)? Dat would make me feel special."_

Anna hesitated for a moment, and then grinned at the Cajun boy in front of her. "Sure thang, sugah," she said, letting her Southern accent thicken with her response.

Remy placed his hand on the small of Anna's back and guided her towards the dance floor. Anna tried to ignore the glares directed towards her and Remy glared at the boys ogling the girl who he was preparing to dance with. When they reached their destination, he gently spun her around to face him. Anna placed her hands gently around his neck. Remy pulled her close to him until their bodies were pressed together. He placed his hands on her waist above her hips and they gently swayed to the music. Anna calmed herself after the initial shock of him pulling her so tightly to him and even placed her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, smelling his Cajun scent, a mixture of spices and cigarettes. Remy was so surprised. Everything about this girl was different than before. Instead of being insecure and bitterly sarcastic, she was flirtatious and sassy. He felt like he was seeing her for the first time. And he liked what he saw. The slow song ended, replaced by a fast rap song and Anna sighed. She opening her eyes and starting to back away from her partner, but Remy held tight. "Care fo' 'nother dance?" he asked in a husky voice, his breath tickling her ear.

Anna smiled at him and said, "Don't ya think yer fan club'll be jealous? Ah mean, two dances in a row with the famous Remy LeBeau. It's practically unheard o'."

Remy just waved his hand, as if to brush the annoying girls away. "Who cares 'bout de annoying airheads?" He smiled a smile that would melt the heart of any girl. Any girl but Anna Raven that is; however, she did feel some of its affect. "Dance with me, _chere_."

Anna swallowed hard, her smile gone. Her vibrant green eyes were once again clouded with fear and uncertainty. For a moment, Remy thought she was going to run, but then she allowed another grin to grace her features. "Well, with an argument like that, how could Ah say no?"

Remy spun her around once more and admired her backside as he pulled it to his front. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she slowly began to grind her backside against him. They moved together fluidly from side to side. He allowed his hands to slide down her thighs and back up her sides. Anna felt her breath catch as she felt him feel her up. Remy was surprised that she was letting him feel her but he just thanked his lucky star. Anna kept grinding into him, harder and harder and Remy felt his body respond. Anna smirked, feeling that she had gained the upper hand in their flirtatious battle of wills. She decided to take a chance, reminding herself that 'anything goes'. Anna spun around so that their fronts were now pressed together. She resumed the grinding movements on him. Remy gasped in surprised and almost fell over. "Damn girl," he gasped. "What de fuck y'trying t'do to me?"

"Why? Ya don't like it?" she asked innocently. She continued her grinding, even harder.

Remy pressed his eyes closed and harshly scolded her, "Don't start somet'ing you have no intention of finishing." He grabbed her butt, pulling her even closer. "'Course, say de word an' we'll finish it," he whispered into her ear.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Why? So Ah can be another forgotten girl in the mornin'? Don't think so sugah." She looked him directly in the eyes as she spoke.

"Mebbe you'll be de one I don't forget," he reasoned with a smirk.

"Maybe," she agreed with a smile. "Or maybe you'll be the one that's forgotten."

Remy was slightly taken aback by her words. "Ain't you s'posed t'be all virginal and stuff?" he inquired, with a confused expression.

"Do ya really believe that?" she shot back with a seductive grin. "Just 'cause somethin's s'posed ta be one way, don't mean it is."

Remy smirked at her words, pulling her even tighter to him. Then he did the most unexpected thing, he kissed her. They continued their movements as they tongue wrestled, not really caring that they were receiving more than a few stares. Anna ran her hands through Remy's hair as he squeezed her butt. Eventually they pulled apart and Anna suddenly had a worried look on her face. "We shouldn't have done that," she murmured, looking at the ground as she caught her breath.

"Why not?" Remy questioned her, removing one hand from her bottom to lift her chin so their gazes met. "T'ought you said 'anyt'ing goes'."

"Yeah…" Anna trailed off, averting her gaze once more. "Ah just didn't want ta make a bunch o' enemies tonight." Remy looked at her, clearly confused. "Yer fan club," she clarified.

Remy's mouth formed an "O" shape as he realized she was right. "Who cares 'bout them?" he tried to reassure her. "You don't have t'see them after tonight."

"Guess yer right, sugah," she said, allowing a small smile to make it's way onto her face. "Care to have a second round?"

"Second round?" Remy questioned, wondering what she meant.

"Tongue wrestling," she explained, allowing her smile to grow into a smirk. Suddenly his lips met hers and round two had commenced.

Emma and Heather were among the girls glaring at the duo as they made out. "Don't know why he'd go for such a vindictive bitch," Emma sneered.

"Yeah," agreed Heather. "Why would he want that one when you're clearly easier than her?"

Emma glared at the other blonde who smiled sweetly in return. "Whatever," she said finally. "In the end, he'll come back to me."

"When he's really desperate and horny," Heather muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" the white clad girl questioned angrily.

"Nothing," Heather responded quickly, knowing not to push her friend any further.

Remy and Anna finally pulled apart, catching their breath after their intense lip lock. Remy smirked at the girl who was still grinding against him and she met his gaze with a smile of her own. "Think ya won that round, sugah?" she asked in an innocent voice. He nodded quickly with a boyish grin. She leaned further into him and nibbled his ear slightly as she changed her movements to an up and down motion. "Think again, sugah," she whispered into his ear.

Remy closed his eyes and fought to suppress a moan. '_Mon Dieu (My God),' he thought in bliss. 'Does this __fille have any idea what she's doing to me?' He grabbed her tighter and forced her to stop. "T'ought I told y'not t'start somet'ing you weren't gonna finish," he scolded harshly, his accent growing in his mixture of pleasure and pain._

"Ya also said ta say de word an' we'd finish it," she shot back, not missing a beat.

Remy stared at this girl who he thought he knew. He couldn't understand her, but he was never one to turn down a woman. "Y'saying de word, _chere?" he inquired, still holding her to him. Wordlessly, she smirked and nodded seductively. "Den let's blow dis popsicle stand." He wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her off the dance floor and into a hallway. He turned to face her and looked serious for once in his life. "Y'sure, __p'tite?" he questioned her in a concerned voice._

"Ya better believe it, Cajun," she replied. "Unless ya don't think it'll be worth my time…"

"_Non, _chere_," he cried quickly. "Haven't let a _femme_ (woman) down yet."_

"Good," she told him. "Ah'm gonna hold ya to that."

Remy quickly swept her up into his arms and carried her outside. Anna laughed at his actions, while crying, "What're ya don' ya crazy Swamp Rat? Put me down!" Remy placed her on his motorcycle and hopped on in front of her, tossing her his helmet. Anna slipped it on and grabbed him tightly as they took off in the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Remy woke up the next morning in his bed. His silk sheets were tangled around his body and he groaned slightly as the sunlight assaulted his eyes. That's when he noticed that he was alone in his bed. Thinking back to the night before, he remembered Anna had been there with him. '_Mon Dieu_ was she amazing,' he recalled. 'Possibly the best sex I ever had.' Looking around, he saw no signs of her or the night before. 'Wasn't a dream, was it?' he wondered idly.

Remy noticed the clock read '10:23', too damn early to be up in his book. He also saw there were 4 messages on his machine. Remy pressed the play button as he stretched and yawned.

_First new message, sent Wednesday June 12th at __5:20 PM___

_Remy. It's your _mère _(mom). Just calling to sayBonjour__ (hello) from the __Alps_. Your _père__ (father) and I are having de time of our lives. Hope Oncle__ (Uncle) Marius is treating y'well. Have fun at Grad Night. Be safe my boy. We love you. Adieu __(Farewell)._

'Guess their holiday is going well,' Remy thought as he pulled out a deck of cards and began to shuffle.

_Next new message, sent Wednesday June 12th at __7:56 PM___

Bonjour mon beau _(Hello my beautiful). Just wanted you t'know I been t'inking 'bout you. Mebbe we should give it 'nother try. T'ink 'bout it _cher_ (dear). Au revoir__ (Good-bye)._

'Bella Donna,' he recognized her voice immediately. 'Wonder how long we're gonna play this game. Mebbe I should think about truly moving on. I'm tired of her crap.' He thought about it some more. 'Though she does have a bangin' body. Too bad she's the worst screw on this side of the Mississippi.'

_Next new message, sent Wednesday June 12th at __11:13 PM___

_Remy my man. It's Marius. I'm gonna stay at Clarice's house tonight. Don't get into too much trouble, _homme_ (man). See you tomorrow. Adieu_.__

'Marius. Gotta love a man who'll leave his teenaged nephew alone for the night. Don't wanna think about what would have happened if he had been home when Anna and I arrived. Talk about a mood killer.' Remy grinned at his own thoughts.

_Next new message, sent Thursday June 13th at __12:32 PM___

_Remy. This is Emma. Just thinking about you in my large, empty house with hot tub. If you decided to come over tonight or some other night this week, you won't regret it. Think about it. Oh, and don't forget that Heather and I are open to that _ménage a trios _(threesome) we talked about. See you soon._

'Damn,' was his first coherent thought after he cleared his head of most of his X-Rated thoughts. 'A _ménage a trios_? That would be sweet.' Then her thought about it. 'But Emma's a clingy bitch and I think Heather's a lesbian. It's probably not worth the repercussions. Then again… Oh well, I don't have to make this decision right now.'

Remy got out of bed, and threw on some boxers. He made his way towards the door when a paper taped to his mirror caught his eyes. Curious, he changed his path to investigate. He grabbed the paper, rubbing his sleep caked eyes to clear his vision. Knowing the letter could have come from only one person, Remy sat on his bed to read it.

_Remy,_

_Figured this would be the first place you look in the morning._ Remy suppressed a laugh. _Don't feel bad about forgetting me. 'Blunt as always,' he thought with a grin. _Just wanted you to know… it was great. _'Another satisfied_ femme_,' Remy complimented himself._ Maybe I'll see you around. No worries, as far as I'm concerned, it's forgotten. No ties, just one great fuck. Well, two if we're counting orgasms.__

_Thanks for the night,_

_Anna_

'Guess that was her version of an _adieu_,' Remy decided with a small smile. 'Kinda like a "Dear Jon" letter.' Remy heard the door unlock and Marius call to him. "'Ey Marius," Remy yelled in response. "How was Clarice?"

"_Mon Dieu, de __femme's an animal," Marius called in response. He stuck his head in Remy's room and looked around. "So, what did y'do last night?"_

"Don't know what you're insinuating Marius," Remy replied. "But not'ing happened last night."

"Y'sure? You look too happy. I t'ink y'got laid," Marius argued.

"Mebbe but it's already forgotten," Remy responded. He smirked wickedly, "Possibly de best lay I ever had, t'ough."

Marius matched his smirk and turned to leave. "Want t'go to Dunkin' Doughnuts fo' breakfast?"

"Sure _homme_," Remy called to him. "Just let me get dressed." Remy glanced at Anna's letter once more. 'Forgotten. Right. Just another _fille_.' He grinned. 'Wish I could hit that one more time though.' He shook his head, still smiling, and began to dress himself. 'Wonder if Emma was serious about that _ménage a trios_…'

Please review. Tell me what you think. I'd beg but it's beneath me. Actually it's not. PLEASE REVIEW!! *on knees with a puppy dog face* Thanks y'all. Adios.


End file.
